


Payback

by Moonshadow9050



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom! Jack, Bunny is real tired of Jack's shit, Cuffs, Hardcore Sex, JackxBunny, Lemon, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, ROTG - Freeform, Smut, Teasing, Top!Bunny, Toys, ballgag, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshadow9050/pseuds/Moonshadow9050
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has been keeping bunny on edge for a while. Aster thinks it would be bad manners not to return the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever on AO3. Hope you enjoy!

Jack cried in ecstasy as the dildo buzzed inside him. His cries were muffled by the ball gag in his mouth. This was so not fair. For three hours the bunny has had him chained naked, bound and gagged with a dildo in his ass and a cock ring on his dick. He cried as he was denied yet another orgasm. Sure he had been teasing Aster lately but he hadn't been teasing him _this_ badly had he?

There was that one party at North's where he had been very touchy with Bunny when the others weren't looking, leaving Aster very flustered and the others very confused, asking if he was alright or if he was ill and Bunny had to make some excuse for leaving before jumping into a hole, leaving a snowdrop in its wake. Okay, so he had been a little bit of a jerk, but surely he didn't deserve-

"Aaaaahh!" His thoughts scattered as yet another orgasm was denied and another drop of cum slid down his shaft. He swore to the moon if he would be denied one more orgasm-

"Mmmmhhhhh,"his toes curled, crumpling the bedsheet as they scrunched up. He looked at himself at the mirror on the ceiling, his pale face looking down at him in return with frosted cheeks and a thin layer of ice formed over his forehead where his sweat had frozen. There were other mirrors around the room which he suspected were especially for his benefit. The layer of ice thickened as his next orgasm started to build up. Bloody hell.

***

 Bunny smirked as the tunnel closed up underneath him and he hopped quickly to Jack. He could smell his essence all the way from the other side of the Warren.

That cock-tease has had it coming for a _while_. He would have considered simply fucking Jack dry if he had just stopped after the party but he was so dead when he played that little trick on him the following week, suddenly leaving the Warren and him blue balled after all that teasing. How could a little piece of wine _diluted_ in chocolate give him an excuse for that.

His smirk widened as Jack's scent went full blast when he opened the door to the room he had trapped Jack in. The little frostbite looked so hot tied up, blinded and gagged like that. Bunny's erection was straining by now and it was all he could do to not rip out the dildo in Jack's ass and fuck him into next week. Instead, he waited. Jack had heard the door and was tossing his head, frantically straining his ears. His moans had gotten louder and his attempts of angry shouting mixed into them. Aster chuckled.

"If only you had stopped at the party Jack." He said, echoing his thoughts.

"Then all I woulda done to you was screw you until you couldn't walk the next day," The dildo stopped buzzing and Jack's moans died down to whimpers as Bunny slid a paw down his body, from his cheek. To his chin, to his neck.

Jack shivered.

Then down past his nipples, tracing his abs and further to his pubic hair. Jack let out a loud whine as Bunny missed that one place he wanted him to touch the most. His paw went under it. Past his sack. To his ass and tapping at the dildo. Jack groaned softly as it went just that millimetre deeper. Bunny growled.

"But ya had to do it again, didn't ya?" He pushed against the dildo, earning a cry even the gag couldn't muffle. He pulled the toy out till only the tip was inside Jack. Jack shuddered.

"And again," a cry ripped through Jack as it was shoved all the way up again.

"And," Jack gulped, whimpering as he prepared himself, "again!"

Another cry burst from Jack's mouth, echoing throughout the Warren. A string of groans escaped Jack as his balls released their seed that never escaped. Bunny tugged at Jack's blindfold, pulling it down. Jack's eyes were closed in pure bliss. 

"Look at me Jack," Jack raised his eyelids which looked like they weighed a hundred kilos at the moment. He shut them at the sudden intrusion of light.

"Look at me!" Jack opened his eyes just enough to see Bunny. Bunny ripped off the ball gag, tossing it to a distant corner of the room and pressed his lips to Jack's, his tongue easily winning the dance for dominance. 

"Aster," Jack panted once they parted for air,"Aster, please-"he never got to finish his sentence as the Pooka yanked the dildo out from him and tossed it in the same dark corner as the ball gag, shortly followed by the cock ring-earning a sore cry from Jack as his previously trapped seed spilled from his tip. Once Jack had caught his breath, Bunny returned to kissing him as he shoved himself deep into Jack. He moaned loudly as his shaft was sucked into Jack.

"Even after all that-you're still so... tight," Bunny groaned.

"It's not-aahhh-my fault you're so -aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh-big! Oh gods... Harder!" Jack shouted as Bunny started moving.

"Oh fuck," Bunny hissed.

"Ah - faster!" Jack exclaimed, shouting as Bunny instantly obeyed.

"Oh moon..." Jack couldn't form a single sentence.

"Aster-I'm... I'm gonna-oh gods!"

"Me too, Jack!" Aster replied, grabbing Jack's shaft and pumping it at the same timing as his hips. Jack's muscles clenched around Aster and Jack cried out one final time as ropes of cum squirted from his dick. It proved too much for Bunny as he orgasmed shortly after. Jack panted as Aster removed his handcuffs, his arms falling limply to his sides.

"I hope you aren't finished yet," Bunny smirked,"'cuz I can still go for another three rounds and I think I still need to teach you what happens when ya mess with me. " Jack groaned. 

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
